Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a curved display.
Discussion of the Related Art
In the field of display devices, a slim, lightweight, and large-scaled flat panel display (FPD) has been rapidly replaced a cathode ray tube (CRT) that tends to be heavy and bulky. Examples of the flat panel display include a liquid crystal display (LCD), a plasma display panel (PDP), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display, and an electrophoretic display (EPD).
Generally, a flat panel display includes a module where a polarizer and an optical film are attached to a display panel, and a case top supporting and covering the module. The display panel or the polarizer shrinks or expands according to an external environment, and thus a shape of the panel may be changed. When the panel is deformed, an internal liquid crystal layer is deformed to twist an optical axis of the panel. Accordingly, a light leakage may occur. Particularly, a curved display using a curved panel formed by artificially bending the panel has a noticeable problem of the light leakage due to tension of a chip-on film bonding the curved panel and a printed circuit board.